Joey Wheeler vs. Macho Grubba
This is a Duel for my Yu-Gi-Oh! / Paper Mario: The Thousand Year Door crossover fanfic. Notes *Chapter 3's main duel. *Grubba's deck is a beatdown one. *Joey's last major duel in the fanfic. Duel Recap Life Points: 4000 / 4000 Cards in Decks: 40 / 40 Joey's Turn *Draws an unknown card. (Joey: 35 -> 34) *Normal Summons "Panther Warrior" (ATK: 2000 / DEF: 1600) in Attack Position. *Sets a card. Grubba's Turn *Draws "Second Play". (Grubba: 35 -> 34) *Activates Continuous Spell Card "Second Play"; now Grubba can take two turns instead of one. *Normal Summons "Assault Spider" (ATK: 1200 / DEF: 1000) in Attack Position. *Activates Spell Card "De-Spell" / "Remove Trap", flipping Joey's set card, it is "Skull Dice" and so it is destroyed (in the real game, "Skull Dice" is a Trap Card and has a different effect - see below). Grubba's Turn *Draws an unknown card. (Grubba: 34 -> 33) *Tributes "Assault Spider" to Normal Summon "Dragon Seeker" (ATK: 2000 / DEF: 2100) in Attack Position. *Activates Equip Spell Card "Shadow Eyes", increasing "Dragon Seeker's" ATK power by 500 points (ATK: 2000 -> 2500). *Attacks and destroys "Panther Warrior" with "Dragon Seeker" (Joey: 4000 -> 3500). Joey''s Turn *Draws "Graceful Dice". He is shown holding "Swordsman of Landstar", "Jinzo", "Silver Dollar", and "Burning Soul Sword". (Joey: 34 -> 33) *Normal Summons "Swordsman of Landstar" (ATK: 500 / DEF: 1200) in Attack Position. *Activates Quick-Play Spell Card "Graceful Dice"; Joey rolls a die and depending on the number, it will multiply his monster's ATK. The die lands on a 6 thus increasing "Swordsman of Landstar's" ATK by x 6 (ATK: 500 -> 3000 / DEF: 1200) (In the real game "Graceful Dice" has a different effect - see below). *Attacks and destroys "Dragon Seeker" with "Swordsman of Landstar" (Grubba: 4000 -> 3500). *Sets a card. "Swordsman of Landstar's" ATK returns to 500. Grubba's Turn *Draws "Boulder Dragon". (Grubba: 33 -> 32) *Discards two cards from his hand to Special Summon "Boulder Dragon" (ATK: 2800 / DEF: 0) in Attack Position. *Attacks "Swordsman of Landstar" with "Boulder Dragon", but Joey activates set Trap Card "Silver Dollar", negating "Boulder Dragon's" attack because "Swordsman of Landstar" has less than 1000 ATK. Grubba's Turn *Draws an unknown card. (Grubba: 32 -> 31) *Attacks and destroys "Swordsman of Landstar" with "Boulder Dragon" (Joey: 3500 -> 1200) *Sets a card. Joey's Turn *Draws "Roll of Fate". (Joey: 33 -> 32) *Activates Spell Card "Roll of Fate"; he gets to roll a die and whatever number it lands on he gets to draw that many cards but also has to discard that much from his deck afterward. Joey rolls a three, allowing him to draw three cards and discard three cards from his Deck to the Graveyard. (Joey: 32 -> 29) *Activates Continuous Spell Card "Dangerous Machine Type-6". *Activates Spell Card "Question"; if Grubba guesses the correct card at the bottom of Joey's Graveyard then it is removed from the game, but if he guesses wrong then Joey can summon it to the field. Grubba guesses "Panther Warrior", but it was revealed to be "Gilford the Lightning" (ATK: 2800 / DEF: 1400) and it is Special Summoned on Joey's field in Attack Position. Grubba's Turn *Draws an unknown card. (Grubba: 31 -> 30) *Passes. Grubba's Turn *Draws an unknown card. (Grubba: 30 -> 29) *Passes. Joey's Turn *Draws "Rocket Warrior". (Joey: 29 -> 28) *"Dangerous Machine Type-6" activates; it now rolls a die and depending on it it will activate one of it's effects: *● 1: Discard 1 card. ● 2: Your opponent discards 1 card. ● 3: Draw 1 card. ● 4: Your opponent draws 1 card. ● 5: Destroy 1 card your opponent controls. ● 6: Destroy this card. * It rolls a 5..."Second Play" is destroyed. *Activates Equip Spell Card "Kishido Spirit" and equips it to "Gilford the Lightning", now "Gilford the Lightning" cannot be destroyed in battle by monsters who's ATK equals "Gilford's". *Normal Summons "Rocket Warrior" (ATK: 1500 / DEF: 1200) in Attack Position. *Attacks and destroys "Boulder Dragon" with "Gilford". *Attacks Grubba directly with "Rocket Warrior" (Grubba: 3500 -> 2000). Grubba's Turn *Draws "Shield Wall". (Grubba: 28 -> 27) *Sets two cards. Joey's Turn *Draws "Magical Arm Shield". (Joey: 28 -> 27) *"Dangerous Machine Type-6" activates again; it rolls a 6..."Dangerous Machine Type-6" is destroyed. *Attacks Grubba directly with "Gilford", but Grubba actives one of his set Trap Cards, the first is "Crush Avalanche" which negates "Gilford's" attack, then it deals damage to Joey's Life Points equal to 20% of it's ATK (Joey: 1200 -> 640). *Attacks Grubba directly with "Rocket Warrior", but Grubba activates set Quick-Play Spell Card "Spear Wall", ending Joey's Battle Phase. *Sets two cards. Grubba's Turn *Draws an unknown card. (Grubba: 27 -> 26) *Activates Ritual Spell Card "Revival of Sennen Genjin", he discards "Berfomet" and "Shield Wall" to Ritual Summon "Sengenjin" (ATK: 2750 / DEF: 2500) in Attack Position (In the real game "Sengenjin" is a Normal Monster, not a Ritual Monster"). *Activates Equip Spell Card "Premature Burial"; paying 800 Life Points (Grubba: 2000 -> 1200) to Special Summon "Boulder Dragon (ATK: 2800 / DEF: 0) from his Graveyard in Attack Position. *Attacks "Rocket Warrior" with "Boulder Dragon", but Joey activates set Trap Card "Magical Arm Shield" making the target "Sengenjin" instead. "Sengenjin" is destroyed (Grubba: 1200 -> 1150). Joey's Turn *Draws "Red-Eyes Black Dragon". (Joey: 27 -> 26) *He activates Spell Card "Pot of Greed", letting him draw two cards, he draws two unknown cards. *Activates the Ritual Spell Card "Dark Dragon Ritual", Joey tributes "Rocket Warrior" to Ritual Summon "Knight of Dark Dragons" (ATK: 1900 / DEF: 1200) in Attack Position. *Activates "Knight of Dark Dragon's" effect: Joey tributes it to Special Summon "Red-Eyes Black Dragon" (ATK: 2400 / DEF: 2000) from his hand in Attack Position (Joey: 32 -> 31). *Joey activates his set Trap Card "Metalmorph", equipping it to "Red-Eyes Black Dragon" and increasing it's ATK and DEF by 400 (ATK: 2400 -> 2800 / DEF: 2000 -> 2400) as well as turning it's type into a "Machine" (In the real game "Metalmorph" has a different effect - see below) *Attacks "Boulder Dragon" with "Red-Eyes". "Metalmorph's other effect activates; it gains ATK equal to half the ATK of the attack target, during damage calculation only. (ATK: 2800 -> 4200 / DEF: 2400) "Boulder Dragon" is destroyed. (Grubba: 1150 -> 0) Joey wins Card Effect Differences Skull Dice Real: Roll 1 six-sided die. The face-up monsters your opponent currently controls lose ATK and DEF equal to the result x 100, until the End Phase. Story: Select 1 monster your opponent controls and roll 1 six-sided die. The selected monster's ATK is divided by the number rolled until the end of this turn. Graceful Dice Real: Roll 1 six-sided die. The face-up monsters you currently control gain ATK and DEF equal to the result x 100, until the End Phase. Story: Roll 1 six-sided die. Select one monster with 500 ATK or less, and multiply their ATK by the result until the End Phase. You can only activate one "Graceful Dice" per turn. Metalmorph Real: Target 1 face-up monster; equip this card to that target. It gains 300 ATK and DEF. If it attacks, it gains ATK equal to half the ATK of the attack target, during damage calculation only. Story: Target 1 face-up monster; equip this card to that target. It gains 400 ATK and DEF and it's type becomes a "Machine". If it attacks, it gains ATK equal to half the ATK of the attack target, during damage calculation only. Category:Duel